1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a cooking apparatus that has a flame heating element and convection heating fans.
2. Background of the Invention
Rotisserie ovens traditionally cook food on a multitude of rotating spits contained within the oven's cooking cavity. However, loading multiple food items, such as chickens, on each spit is time and labor intensive. Thus, many rotisserie operators prefer to place the food items in baskets. The baskets, however, maintain their orientation throughout their rotation in the cooking cavity, similar to the way cars on a Ferris wheel maintain their orientation while the Ferris wheel spins. This prevents passengers and food items from falling out of their respective baskets, but it also prevents food in the rotisserie from cooking evenly on all sides.
In order to improve the evenness of cooking, some rotisseries attempt to add an element of convection heating. These rotisseries utilize electric, radiative heating elements to heat the air within the cooking cavity. The heated air is then circulated by fans in the rotisserie.
In order to maximize the effects of an electric, radiative heating element, the element should be exposed to the food product so that infrared waves from the element can participate in the cooking process. However, because the electric heating elements are susceptible to burnout when exposed to grease and oil from the food, they are typically placed near or on the ceiling of the rotisserie. Careful fan placement is also required to avoid their clogging or malfunction caused by the grease and oil. Suboptimal placement of heating elements and fans produce uneven temperatures throughout the cavity.
Gas fired rotisseries use a flame heating element wherein the element resides near the lower rear of the cooking cavity. This placement provides some natural convection as a result of the combustion process and differences in air temperature between the bottom and top of the cooking cavity. Additionally, the position of the flames is aesthetically pleasing for customers that view the food as it is being cooked in the rotisserie. Some gas rotisseries also have an infrared burner located near the top of the cooking chamber, and angled towards the food product being cooked. These burners are extremely susceptible to moisture and clogging and not ideally suited for auto-wash systems.
Forced-air convection rotisseries are a popular alternative to electric and flame heaters. While flame heating is desirable both aesthetically and taste-wise, the fans used to circulate air in forced convention rotisseries will extinguish flame heating elements, or else divert the flames away from the flame sensor, thereby causing a false loss of ignition signal. When the flame becomes extinguished, the temperature in the cooking cavity can quickly decrease, which increases the cooking time.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a rotisserie that allows for spit and/or basket-loading of food items. The rotisserie should provide an element of forced convection heating so as to assure evenness of cooking. The rotisserie should also use a flame heating element to achieve the technical and aesthetic advantages of flame cooking.